1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat display devices may be largely classified into an emissive type and a non-emissive type. Examples of an emissive type flat display device include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an electro luminescent device, and a light emitting diode. Examples of a non-emissive type flat display device include a liquid crystal display. Electro luminescent devices have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a quick response speed, and thus have come into the spotlight as next generation display devices. The electro luminescent devices may be classified into inorganic electro luminescent devices and organic electro luminescent devices based on a material used to form an emission layer.
Organic electro luminescent devices are self-luminous display devices that emit light by electrically exciting a fluorescent organic compound. The organic electro luminescent devices are driven at a low voltage, are thin, have a wide viewing angle and a quick response speed, and thus may be used as next generation display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art